


Royal Inspection

by SnaxAttacks



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaxAttacks/pseuds/SnaxAttacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Queen comes to visit, Dedan makes sure to cater to her every need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Inspection

Dedan was never the kind of person to be intimidated. In fact, he quite prided himself on his tough, hardened persona. It was common sense that no one in his whole Zone was dumb enough to seriously consider opposing him, and, as of that time, no one had. His towering frame and sharpened jaws only inspired respect and fear from his workers and anyone else treading the grounds of his land. He was the strongest being, with absolutely nothing to be afraid of. So why was it that he was shaking over something as harmless and innocuous as a letter? 

He skimmed card once more. Despite having looked it over at least 30 times since it arrived on his desk on that otherwise slow Wednesday morning, he was still weary of it. The scrolled and curled handwriting was elegant, written in a soft sepia toned ink. The words stood in contrast to the fancy, light gray stationary it was written on, the corner of it embossed with her seal. Her signature sat at the bottom of the message, large and artistic. The guardian glanced from the note to the large wristwatch on his arm. According to her message, as well as the current time, The Queen was to visit in just two hours from that moment.

He had, of course, announced her eminent arrival to his staff upon the moment he received it, heavily emphasizing the importance of everything being perfect. For the last few hours he had been rushing around non-stop, screaming, cursing, and even firing a few particularly incompetent Elsen. He was stressed, and already tired. The whole thing made the pit of his stomach lurch uncomfortably. The last time she had visited, she didn’t spend too long. He had agreed to meet her in Alma, however, the noxious smell of the meat fountains made her cut the meeting very very short. He was still greatly embarrassed over that. This particular letter had arrived at his office in Shachihata, no doubt meaning that she remembered it as well. 

Though, of all the correspondence he had ever received from her, this one was particular. None had ever been so elegant before, or even handwritten for that matter. She also, interestingly enough, used his name. All the other visitation notices were plain and rather generic, no doubt a standard template to be used for all four of the guardians. The card also smelled, as if it was doused in perfume. He had no idea what that was possibly implying. Maybe she accidentally spilled some while she was writing? No no, Her Highness would never be so clumsy. He could have puzzled over it for the remaining hours before she got there, but he still had some serious work to attend to. All he knew is he was nervous and that unsettled him greatly.

The next couple of hours left Dedan’s throat feeling raw from all the yelling he had done. Somehow those shits he called employees had no idea of the gravity of the situation at hand. He had walked probably every floor of the building, scanning for anything just a little bit off, just a little bit imperfect. He had even found that damnable masked bastard squatting in one of the storage closets. Personally grabbing him by the neck and tossing him face first into the plastic, while satisfying, wasn’t enough to extinguish the terrible flopping-feeling inside of his belly. 

He paced nervously in his office, taking quick looks at his watch every five seconds or so. He knew she wouldn’t be late. His Queen had impeccable timing. He straightened his coat in a fidgety manner. He had put on the most formal one he owned, though, since he didn’t wear it often, it was rather stiff and starchy, and most definitely chafing his neck. He looked down, checking his boots. He had four Elsen working on shining them to a mirror finish just minutes prior. In his opinion, they were cutting the deadline rather short, something he made sure to scream about in their pathetic faces.

She appeared so suddenly he almost jumped. He impulsively checked his watch. It was the top of the hour, down to the second. He quickly stood at attention, rigidly as possible as to reflect his endless respect for his monarch.

“Your Highness, welcome to Zone 1. I’m sure you will find everything is in fine, working order and tip-top shape. I-” He paused. She was looking at him strangely. She brought a tentacle to her mouth and… Was she holding back from laughing?? What was she laughing at?? While a reaction like that from anyone else would have inflamed some very intense indignation, coming from her it was a bit more crushing. Before he could continue to stew in mild mortification, she composed herself and spoke. 

“Dedan, I believe you misinterpreted my message,” Her voice was light, not implying a bit of harshness, “I stated this was purely a personal visit, not one out of business.” 

He had to admit, he hadn’t really thought TOO hard about the actual wording of her letter. He had merely seen the words ‘visit’ and ‘Queen’ and had let himself go into a panicked autopilot. He would have kicked himself, or possibly an Elsen over this faux pas, but now wasn’t the time. Trying to keep his facade up best he could, he questioned, “If I may ask then, what is the exact nature of this personal visitation, My Queen?” 

She came closer to him, her hips swaying under her dress while she sauntered, her tendril arms wrapped gracefully about her waist. Had he had the capability, the tall guardian would have most certainly gone red in the cheeks at the sight. Her voice came again, dancing effortlessly on pleasant tones, “Can I ask you to keep a royal secret?”

He responded promptly and honestly, “But of course, Your Highness. I would keep any secret for you. It is my duty as your officer.” She finally stopped, dangerously close to his stalwart frame. He watched from his sunk eyes as her arms unraveled. The tip of one eased upward, resting delicately on the collar of his coat and slipping under it just a little. The other long tentacle wrapped around his back and came to rest on his shoulder as she pulled her body right against his. It was at that moment he finally began putting two and two together in regard to The Queen and her motivations for coming over. 

“Thank you, Dedan,” she hummed softly, her one tendril probing deeper into his jacket. “I know how stressed you have been, and how very lonely I have been…” The female smiled, keeping her form pressed tight against him. “If it is alright with you, perhaps we could work out a solution to our personal problems…?”

He was at a loss of words. Well, he’d never met the king before, so… Hell, he wasn’t even sure if there WAS a king at all. And well… He had always admired the alluring beauty of his royal employer, there was no question there. He could feel the pangs of arousal flare up inside of him at the mere prospect of what she was implying. Pangs, that were, rather embarrassingly, beginning to makes themselves more physically known as the woman kept her willowy, curved body against him. The last thing he wanted was to keep her question hanging in the air for too long. Mustering his words, the tall mister spoke, though, much to his chagrin, they came out less direct and strong and more akin to hesitant squeak, “Ahh anything that you could possibly want is alright with me, Your Majesty.”

She seemed very pleased by his response, her soft gray appendages dragging down the front of his coat, then purposefully snagging on the very top button. He watched as she dutifully began to disrobe him. His mind seemed mostly keen on the fluid motions of the woman’s tentacles, especially after a sharp flash of lust reminded him of what was soon to be wrapped in their silky grasp. She made short work of the long jacket, tossing it open after finishing with the last button. The Queen focused her attention on the broad, exposed chest before her. Her arms touched at his toned muscles, their gentleness almost ticklish to the guardian. His arms remained at his sides, despite the ever-growing urge to touch her. He hadn’t been given permission to do so after all. His knuckles cracked audibly as he clenched his fists in response the steadily increasing tingling in his body, as well as the steadily increasing stiffness in his trousers. 

When she slipped a tentacle under his waistband, he could have fainted or even died at that moment. He felt as its cool, shameless touch quickly coiled, firm around his cock. He had never been so willingly touched before in his entire life, he almost couldn’t comprehend the sensations she was giving him. Dedan was unable to contain a deep grunt when her flawless tendril snaked up to the head of his prick and probed under his foreskin curiously. She seemed to be calculating his yet-to-be-seen size on touch alone, a topic he seriously hoped he wouldn’t disappoint her on.

She suddenly withdrew her arm, leaving his poor erection in a state of instant neglect. He was unsure of the opinion she had developed from her little exploration on what he had to offer down below. That was until, after a short pause, he realized her white dress was now on the floor. Her body was even more spectacular when nude. Before he could reflect more on this, her tentacles were back on him, and his pants were around his thighs. The elegant, royal lady took a moment to look over her inspector’s monstrous organ, so hard and so suddenly exposed. Like most of him, it was mostly humanoid in appearance, if not a bit more rough and veined than a normal man’s. A string of excited precum dripped from the slicked up tip, landing on and tarnishing one of his perfectly shined boots.

The Queen said nothing. She simply got onto her knees and let her tendrils once more embrace his straining cock. She liked what she saw. Luckily for the guardian, he had his desk behind him to brace against when he started to feel himself going weak in the knees. She rubbed on him in long, rolling and squeezing strokes, even taking care into teasing and fondling at his balls. And when she dipped in and got her mouth into the mix, he was in pure heaven. He had only ever experienced the sloppy work of Elsen before that moment, and this was a distant, amazingly far cry from that. His claws dug into the plastic of the desk and he hissed between his massive teeth. He knew he should hold back, he knew he shouldn’t blow it too soon, but the woman just too good at this for him to retain control on himself.

With a loud, gravelly growl, Dedan came. He knew he had lasted a pathetic amount of time, but the satisfaction of orgasm almost made it worth it. The monarch’s tentacles constricted tightly, milking him of every last gooey drop he had released. With a final swallow, she stood. As he started to calm, he just knew it. She had to be disappointed in his performance. He had lasted as long as one of his damn workers, or maybe even less. He could have moped over this, but his guest had different plans. She went to the desk behind him and gracefully pulled herself onto it. She spread her legs widely, leaving not a single thing to the tall one’s imagination. Her expression was not one of disappointment, but more one reflecting a two-way agreement in need of its pleasurable resolution. She simply cooed two words: “Your turn.”

He nodded obediently and got down on his knees to start repaying his sexual debt. He leaned his face between her legs, mind buzzing with plans of action. While his teeth were probably not well suited for acts of this genre, he did have a very fine and long tongue. Without opening his outer jaw, his tongue slipped around from the side of his mouth. Before he made contact, she spoke, “You do know you can touch me with your hands as well, correct?” It suddenly hit him that for this entire encounter he had avoided touching her, as a motion of respect. Slowly, he brought his large, thin-fingered hands up and planted them on her inner thighs. Her skin was very smooth and cool, even so near to such an intimate place. He brought his index fingers inward, allowing them to spread open the dainty lips of her royal pussy. He could feel his cock sparking back to life already. Without wasting anymore of her precious time, the tall mister plunged his tongue between her soft, moist folds. He worked with dedicated purpose. He knew he had to please her. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t exactly the most knowledgeable on female anatomy. The Queen didn’t mind though. She was more than aware of his lack of experience when she had set up the little meeting, and she was more than willing to train him on how to pleasure her. As he lapped at her, she gave him instructions on what to do and how to do it. She was lucky to have picked someone who was such a fast learner, unlike the last one she had tried to teach. 

Within a few minutes, while no where near professional with his tongue, Dedan had certainly gone beyond the grade of adequate in terms of oral skills. He obeyed every word his leader breathed, keeping his rubbing and licking at an increasingly feverish pace. When her words started to become more like breathy, panting moans, and her hips began to rut against his face, he knew he was doing a good job. His tongue was getting very tired, but he kept the rhythm going regardless of the cramping feeling. He watched as best he could manage as her body arched and her muscles tensed in orgasmic delight. The high-pitched cry that issued from her was incredibly loud. So much so that Elsen, several floors beneath the action, paused their work at the mysterious sound from above.

The guardian pulled his head up and looked over his accomplishment. He might have fucked up earlier, but this, this was something to be proud of. She panted softly, her chest rising up and down. Her arms were completely slack, like cooked spaghetti splayed across the desktop. He stood back up and was about to pull his pants back into place before he heard her command him to stop. He let got of the fabric and waited for further instructions. She managed to sit up. What she saw had confirmed what she thought. He was totally hard again. An edge of teasing came with her voice, “We wouldn’t want that to go to waste, now would we?” He nodded. For the first time that day, he needed no further commands to know what to do. 

He clambered onto the desk and pulled her close. He allowed himself to get a better feel of her body this time, gladly palming her breasts without any fear of backlash for it. He let his clawed fingers run down her curves, finally stationing them on her hips. He hoisted her lower half up, propping her bottom onto his thick, sinewy thighs. Hastily, the tall male took a hold of his stiff prick and got everything positioned just right. With a hard thrust, he buried his whole length into her, the motion earning a gasp from both parties. He didn’t hold back, gripping her tight and pounding in and out like a well-oiled piston. She appeared to be enjoying this not-so-discreetly, pulling her legs tight around his body and constricting around each of his arms with her tentacles. Each thick thrust caused her to whine with ecstasy and beg him for more. 

All business in the work room beneath his office had ceased, the sounds of moans the heavy thuds of Dedan’s desk scooting and slamming into the floor were far too distracting. While the workers would certainly never breath a word of it in proximity of their boss, they were all fully aware of what The Queen was currently inspecting. 

As he had hoped, it seemed the guardian’s second wind was far longer lasting than his first. After working her for several amazing minutes, he was once again at his edge. Groaning hard with one final finishing push, he released. He was surprised to feel that he wasn’t the only one. He felt the woman clench hard around his buried, pulsing cock. Her moaning, while softer than the first time (which wasn’t saying much), it wasn’t incomprehensible noise, but his very own name. 

Sweaty and impossibly tired, the two collapsed onto the desk. Dedan rested his head on the cold plastic, its cool touch quite nice on his overheated skin. However, one patch felt warmer than the rest. Weakly, he pulled his arm up to feel at the curious temperature difference. With a pull, he un-adhered the perfumed-soaked card from his moist face. He looked it over again. Upon retrospect, it all seemed very obvious. The perfume should have been a goddamn dead giveaway. 

A few minutes of rest passed and the monarch was finally able to stand again. She slipped into her dress, then came back to the tall form still on the desk. Leaning in, she gave him a sweet, soft kiss on the cheek. Gently, she smiled, then gave him a farewell. Before warping away, The Queen stated, “I will be back, same time next week.”

It’s said, from that point on, every employee in Zone 1 looked forward to Wednesdays. While most were unsure why, everyone was aware that if you were going to break some bad news to the boss, it was best to do it late on a Wednesday afternoon. He was always in the highest of spirits then, if not seeming a tad worn out.


End file.
